Fate or Destiny?
by B.T.Dragonfly
Summary: AU Where Katara and her mother are taken captive aboard the Southern Raiders ship, to be brought back to the Fire Nation where she befriends the most unlikely of person…the Prince. Life has its obstacles, but they know they can get through it as long as they have each other. Follows original plot line pretty close other than the fact Katara is raised in the Fire Nation.
1. Prologue

**Author Note:** Here is the Prologue to my first FanFic! I'm so excited to start this journey with you all, and how better than to start it off with a little Zutara! I truly hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have had writing it! Reviews/Feedback/Advice is also greatly appreciated! :)

 **Summar** y **:** AU Where Katara and her mother are taken captive aboard the Southern Raiders ship, to be brought back to the Fire Nation where she befriends the most unlikely of person…the Prince. Life has its obstacles, but they know they can get through it as long as they have each other. Follows original plot line pretty close other than the fact Katara is raised in the Fire Nation.

 **Warnings:** Rated M for: Character death, Violence, Language, Eventual Sexual themes. More warnings to come if needed! If you don't like this then don't read!

 **Pairings:** ZukoXKatara, maybe more to come:)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA, no profit is made by this story. Characters, the ATLA universe belong to Mike and Bryan. Quotes/Song Lyrics belong to there respective writers.

 **Final Note:** In this Fic Katara's mother Kya is alive, the Avatar Does exist and will be mentioned later on. Chapters may get long, cause I have this problem with cutting myself off when I get going Lol. Updates should happen once or maybe twice a week depending on how the story takes on. On that note, Enjoy Fate or Destiny!

* * *

 _"The mind has a thousand eyes. And the heart but one; Yet the life of a whole life dies when love is done." -Francis William Bourdillon_

* * *

Prologue

 _"_ _What a wonderful thing the mind of a child is. It is the one place where sadness holds no prisoner. It is safe, warm, and beautiful. It is this way for some years, until they grow up and they begin to understand the tragedies of the world. A child is innocent, pure, until the minds that are corrupted come and pollute their every thoughts…" the old man sighed as he finished reading his favorite line from the book he's been caught up on for years. The author was some sort of_ _genius, it amazed him how truthful the teachings are._

 _He looked around his hut with a calm peace settling over him. This is his home, and has been his whole life. The familiar smell of burning wood and the sight of the many pelts that adorned his walls were the imprints of home in his mind. His eyes caught hold on to the dirty old mirror to the left of his tent, cracked and spotted from the many years of use. He looked at his reflection. Oh how years have come upon his face. Wrinkled dark skin, hollowed cheeks, spots covering the once handsome young man of his youth. Hair the color of the snow that was falling at that very moment outside his hut. Only one feature remained the same. His eyes, still the vibrant golden yellow that reflected his years of adventures, memories concealed inside them of a time long ago._

 _The old man rose from the pelts he sat on, and ventured his way toward his huts opening. Reaching down he took hold of the pelt that separated him from the outside, gently folding it back. The cold South Pole Air hit his face in the flurries of snow that began to suck its way into his home. They bit at his nose and turned his cheeks pink, though he paid it no mind, it was something he loved about his home._

 _He soon spotted the children playing a game in the fresh snow, only the great moon above paying witness to the secrets they spoke. He smiled at them. They reminded him of his own children in their youth. Spirited, wild, and as the book said, uncorrupted._

 _"_ _Come, come here dear children, sit down by the fire and listen to the stories of your ancestors." said the old man in his old leathery voice. He walked slowly to the booming fire whose flames reached high into the night sky. The children followed him to the fire and sat down by him. He looked up to the dark night sky, automatically spotting many familiar constellations that made him gently smile to himself. This is true freedom he thought. The night breeze that surrounded him still sent shivers up his spine._

 _The three children, none older than the age of ten watched with yearning eyes at the wrinkled old man who began to tell the stories they have been so anticipating. Each child had the chocolate brown hair of his daughters, and his tribes, accompanied by two blue globes, one_ _yellow that stared at him with hope._

 _"_ _In a time of deep sorrow there was also deep love." He began. The children hung at his words, waiting for more. He sat crisscrossed by them and coughed._

 _"_ _A world in war did not stop the fated pairing of two whom never were destined to meet." He said, then remembering when his own grandfather, the one who was the only proof of this love, the one product of this tortured romance sat him down on a wooden log by a family of turtle ducks, and a field of fire lily's grew, to tell him what he was telling his grandchildren now._

 _"_ _They met in a way that was only the outcome of other forces at work. They fought like siblings, they protected one another like the best of friends, they understood what was best for the other like a loyal warrior, and lastly... they loved each other with a fire_ _so_ _powerful it would put the eternal flame to shame." He said quietly, with a faint smile growing on his lips. The children looked ready for more, leaning foreword with parted lips._

 _"_ _Now my dear grandchildren, let me tell you the story of your ancestors, my grandfathers parents, your great, great, great grandparents, the star crossed lovers…" he smiled, and with one flowed movement, almost as graceful as water bending, his hand caught the flame, fire bending it in a way only a master could, until he was satisfied at his work, his hands stood still as three words burned in pillars above the children…._ Zuko and Katara.

* * *

 **A/N:** Heres the prologue! Chapter One will be up shortly! Review/Feedback greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** So here is the first chapter of FOD! I've been having problems with my Mac lately(perfect timing universe)so editing my chapters is taking longer than I want it too, but I'm working on the problem and trying to get it fixed. Never the less I still am set on getting these chapters out! So here is Chapter one!:) I really hope you like it and the second chapter should be up soon. Reviews/Feedback/Advice is greatly appreciated!:)

 **Warnings:** Rated M for: Character Death, Violence, Language, Eventual Sexual themes. More warnings to come if needed.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ATLA, no profit is made by this story. Characters, the ATLA universe belong to Mike and Bryan. Quotes/Song Lyrics belong to their respective writers.

 **Final Note:** Also a big thanks to **Guillo1988** for the first review on FOD!

* * *

 _"Do not pray for an easy life, pray for the strength to endure a difficult one."-Bruce Lee_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"Sokka! Stop that! It's not fair you're too big!" pouted a little Katara as she wiped the cold snow droplets from her round cheeks. Sokka stood there with the biggest grin on his face. His throwing skills never ceased to amaze him. The snowball fell from his little sisters parka and she balled her small fists in anger.

"Come on Katara! You're not a baby…or are you?" he laughed at her. Katara's face went sour and she tried to stand up in the furs that were already too big for her small body. Sokka stood laughing at her struggle to stand up in the fresh falling snow.

"Ill show him!" Katara muttered to herself as she bent down to smoosh together a snowball no bigger than her little palm. She bent her arm back as far as it would go and with all the force she could muster threw the snow at her brother, who quickly dodged it with even more laughs.

Katara crossed her little arms and ran towards him at full speed. Sokka's grin soon turned serious as he saw how mad she was. He smirked and ran the other way, letting her chase after him.

"I'll get you Sokka!" Katara yelled as she chased after her older brother who slowed down just so his little sister could win. She jumped on his back and they both tumbled down into the cold snow. Katara's giggles filled the mountain top as they played. She straddled his back while pressing snow onto his head, her grin as bright as the moon itself.

"Okay! Okay Katara you win, you win!" laughed Sokka as she hopped off his back. He stood up and shook his body, the snow fell from his furs in waves.

"Hey Sokka! Do you want to…" Katara cut her sentence off as around her face she began to see black splotches fall. At first she thought it was ashes from a nearby fire, but as she looked closer she realized it was falling from the sky all around them. Katara's eyes opened in wonder, she had never seen anything like this before… Katara held out her gloved hand and watched as the black substance melted in her palm.

"Sokka... what is this?" she asked her older brother, still amazed at the strange sight. Sokka put his hand out and let the black snow smoosh in his hand. His grin soon faded to a frown as a horrible realization hit him. The words of his father echoed in his mind…yes he knew exactly what this was.

"Its…It's soot" he said. Sokka looked around him, and realized they were the only ones to have noticed it. His tribe was eerily silent, Sokka could feel a horrible hollowness in his stomach.

Sokka turned to his younger sister with fear in his eyes, she looked up at him in confusion, "Katara we need to go now!" he yelled to her, grabbing hold of her hand and dragging her through the thick new snow. She struggled to keep up with her brother as he ran faster and faster.

"Sokka! Sokka, please slow down!" Katara scream as she tried to pick her small legs up high enough to run in the thick snow. Katara's legs began to tire, and she could feel tears coming to her eyes. Sokka ignored his sisters cries, as the sounds of distant screaming and shouting filled his ears. He held onto her hand tighter and ran faster as Katara whimpered in protest.

All around them huts of their friends, and neighbors were on fire. Katara heard babies scream, and she saw strange men in black armor drag her tribes people and throw them in the snow, yelling things she didn't understand.

When they made it to the center of the village Katara finally understood what was happening. The fire nation had come. Their giant metal boats sat right at the shore of their village; flags with a black sea raven on it flowed in the wind. Katara's face melted as she began to cry, no this wasn't happening it couldn't!

Sokka looked around frantically in the fighting, trying to find his father. All of a sudden a giant flame flew in front of their faces, and Sokka swiftly threw them to the ground as his sister scream. All around them people were crying, the tribesmen fought off the Fire Benders as best as they could with the old spears and knives they had. Awful black smoke surrounded them and filled their lungs. Katara and Sokka coughed and closed there eyes wishing for it to be over.

That's when they heard a familiar sound in the distance, "Katara! Sokka!" yelled their father as he ran frantically to his children's aid. He wrapped them in a hug and dragged them off behind a burning hut.

"Sokka you need to help me carry Bato to the healing hut, Katara you need to go find your mother!" he said to her as he held her small tear stained cheeks, kissing her forehead softly. She shook her head in fear as tears rolled down her face like rain.

"You'll be alright sweetheart, go home and find mommy and Sokka and I will be there soon." her father said to her. Even though they were in a crisis, his voice remained soft as he talked to his young daughter. He pushed her away as they ran off to go find Bato.

She moved out from behind the hut and repeated her fathers instructions in her mind, "Go find mom, go find mom." she told herself. Katara ran as fast as her little legs could carry her through the snow, the wind hit her tear stained cheeks and froze them. She managed to fight her way around the fighting without being seen by going around the village instead of through it to make her way to their home.

When she made it there she stopped shocked to see the closed entrance to their hut. Her mother always kept it open for her so she knew she could come in. Hesitantly Katara ran to the pelt and moved it to the side. When she made it inside her hut, what she saw made her body go slack. Never had there been a time where she was as scared as she was in this moment...standing in the presence of the fire nation soldier and her scared mother at his feet.

"Mom?" she asked knees shaking as she stared back up to the scornful faced man. His golden eyes foreign and cold inside the helmet he wore. Her mother lie on the ground looking at Katara in fear.

"Please sir, let her go and I'll tell you exactly what you want to know." Her mother pleaded with the soldier as he continued to stare at Katara with a look unlike any other bestowed on her. Those eyes, Katara thought, they would haunt her for the rest of her life. They were unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"You heard your mother, go!" he yelled to the small child pointing to the exit while leaning down and grabbing her mother by her furs. Katara felt her tears slide down her face once again, "Mommy I'm scared." She said to her mother more frightened than she could ever imagine. She was scared that if she tried to move her feet would fail her.

"Its okay baby, mommy will be right there just go find daddy." Her mother said to her with eyes that pleaded her to go away, but there was still kindness there, like there always was when Katara was hurt or sad.

Katara swallowed her fear and took one last look at her beautiful mother, then turned around to open the tent and run out.

But just as she opened the tent and began to run out Katara's face hit something hard. When she backed up to see what she slammed into Katara's heart skipped a beat. This soldier stared down at her with a malicious grin that made Katara back up in fear.

"Hmm...what do we have here Yon Rha?" another soldier said to the man who stood over Katara's mother. This new soldier was smaller than the other, but he was just as intimidating. He bent down on one knee to face the small Katara as she began to whimper and cry.

"Oh dear child, don't cry!" the soldier told Katara as he wiped her tears from her cheeks with a cold leather glove. Katara felt the same cold feeling as she looked into the foreign golden gaze of this man. There was no love in this color…just hate.

"Please Sir! Let her go! It's me you want!" Katara's mother yelled to the soldiers who looked at her in disgust. Yon Rha lifted Katara's mother further up off the ground, who began to gasp from the loss of air.

He seethed at her, "Well you just made my job a whole lot easier, _Water Bender._ " said Yan Rha who in one swift moment connected his elbow to her forehead, knocking her out completely. Katara's scream echoed around them as she watched her mother's limp body fall to the floor. She began to run to her aid, feeling the ice beneath her reach toward her. Katara was quickly taken from her path to her mother by the soldier.

"Oh no you don't little one!" the soldier yelled to Katara who kicked and scream with all her might. He held her in his arms and tried to conceal her her flaring limbs.

"Mommy! Mom!" Katara yelled as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Her cries where muffled by the soldiers hand that clasped around her mouth and held it shut.

The soldier laughed in Katara's ear, "She's a little frisky, I think this one will do nicely as a Fire Bending slave don't you agree?" the man said to Yon Rha who rolled his eyes, "Or… someday a exotic concubine?" he grinned moving back her little hair loops behind her ears.

"Enough Zhao, our orders were to find the Water bender, not take children out of our own selfish needs." Yon Rha spat at him. Zhao looked at him in annoyance.

"Are you and idiot? That is a water bender!" he yelled pointing to the crumpled body on the floor.

"This is her child…which means this young girl might grow up to be a water bender too… and _that_ is my order! Take any water bender!" he yelled again.

"As you wish, but don't come crying to me when you have Prince Ozai to answer to when she turns out to be no more than a pretty face." He said as he leaned down to pick up Katara's mother's body, throwing her over his shoulder. Katara tried to get out of the mans grasp but it was no use, he was much too strong. She tried to scream out, maybe her father was somewhere around, but the solider Zhao's hand muffled her screams.

"Ah, Ah, Ah my little fire lily, your coming with me." Zhao said to Katara as he looked around for a pillow case. He found what he was looking for in a pelted sack over a pillow, quickly stuffing Katara's little body into it. Katara scream and scream hoping again that someone would hear her screams.

"Oh be quiet you little wench!" he yelled to her with a cold tone, quickly taking his elbow and hitting her on the head with one motion… and that's when Katara's world went black.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Chapter two will be up soon despite my computer problems...


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Here is Chapter Two! I'm so sorry it took so long, I'm still working on my computer problems but I'm working around it. Reviews/Feedback/Advice is greatly appreciated!

 **Warnings:** Rated M for: Character death, Violence, Language, Eventual Sexual themes, slavery. More warnings to come if needed!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ATLA, no profit is made by this story. Characters, the ATLA universe belong to Mike and Bryan. Quotes/Song Lyrics belong to their respective owners.

 **Final Note:** So just so there is no confusion, Ozai in the first chapters is still just a Prince. Ursa is still in the picture and he is not the Fire Lord…yet. So Ozai is a Prince also, I don't want people to think that when I say "Prince" that I'm referring to Zuko, when on occasions I'll be referring to Ozai also…hope that wasn't as confusing as I thought it was.

* * *

 _"I was never insane except_ _upon occasions when my heart was touched."-Edgar Allen Poe_

* * *

"Ohhh Zuzu!" echoed the voice of the most malicious six-year-old girl Zuko ever heard. He sat there by the pond throwing pieces of bread to the eager awaiting turtle ducks.

Zuko sighed to himself, gently pressing his fingers to his temple. Please... _please_ , for the love of Agni please don't let this be his devil of a little sister. This was his place of peace that he came to when he wanted to get away from her…but as soon as he heard his horrible nickname he knew who was calling.

His nerves began to tingle as he felt her standing right behind him. He looked up to the sun setting sky and took a deep breath.

"You know Zuzu, Father just told me he's going to teach me how to perfect my fire bending himself! No half wit teachers, no know it all masters… him our father himself!" she yelled crossing her arms in a way that showed her superiority, even though she was two years his minor.

"How amazing Azula, I'm so…excited for you." He mused her with a halfhearted smile. He could basically hear her frowning behind him.

"You know what Zuko?" she snorted as she made her way around him, snatching his whole loaf of bread from his hands, "You're just jealous that father loves me more… and that he doesn't love you at all!" she spit. Azula began to throw pieces of bread at the turtle ducks as hard as she could. Rolling the dough into balls so that it would impact harder, making the little animals squeal in pain. She smirked as she turned toward him, arms crossed.

Zuko frowned as he watched the turtle duck family swim away in fright. How was it that someone so little could be so evil? But whenever he thought that he knew it was because she was his Father's daughter.

Azula snickered, "See, you have nothing to say to that…which just proves to me that you're a jealous little…" she got out before she heard a voice behind her speak.

"Azula! Is that the right way to talk to your brother? Apologize right now young lady." Their mother yelled as she approached them from behind. Azula and Zuko turned around quickly to watch the beautiful scornful face of their mother.

Zuko shuffled to his feet at her presence and bowed, he had always loved his mother far more than the rest of his family. He could only think of one other that he loved just as much as her, and that was his Uncle Iroh. Though he couldn't see him as much as he used to because of the war.

Azula stood there with her mouth open in annoyance, she didn't think she was serious with her. But when her mother looked at her, eyebrows raised in expectance, Azula turned toward her brother with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry Zuzu." She said with exaggerated pouted lips, "What was that Azula? I don't think your brother heard you?" her mother asked arms crossed.

Azula turned to her mother with a dirty look in her eye, "I'm _Sorry_ Zuko!" she sneered, "Sincerely." Zuko smirked at her, then turned toward his mother who smiled warmly at him.

Then, in the distance two blows of the fog horn signaled that the last fleet sent out has arrived home. They all looked up in surprise, they were a couple days early.

"Come children, it is time for us to welcome home the soldiers, and be introduced to the new House Maids." Their mother said to them as she began to strode down the path toward the ship docks. Azula snorted from behind them, "You know the term house maids is a little loose…I think that _slaves_ suits the situation better." she said, kicking a couple pebbles in the pathway as she spoke.

Her mother stopped short in her walk and turned toward her daughter, "Azula, it is not kind to refer to them as that. They help us around the palace, and even though they might be here against their will, which is not our fault…" her mother said with a look like she knew exactly who's it was, "It is up to us to show kindness to them, and to treat them _human._ " she said.

Zuko watched as Azula rolled her eyes at his mothers words, and he frowned at her reaction. Zuko on the other hand soaked up her words, every time she spoke it was always so wise.

They continued on down the path toward the boat docks, and knew they were close when they began to hear the ocean waves, and the smell of sea salt.

When they walked out onto the dock they were awaited by his Father and his court, he watched as his father approached his mother, "My lady." Zuko shivered at his voice, it never ceased to give him nightmares. She bowed to him, "My Lord" she said, as if perfectly rehearsed and done a million of times.

He then turned to his children, "My Child." Zuko heard him say in affection, his heart jumped when he thought it was himself his father was addressing, but when he looked over he saw his sister being picked up in his arms, kissed on the cheek and set down. She giggled and smirked when she stood back next to her brother.

"Good afternoon to you Prince Zuko." His father said to him blankly, barely even looking at him.

Zuko's heart dropped, "Afternoon Father." bowing the traditional Fire Nation bow.

When the doors to the hanger opened wide, and the bridge dropped down from the ship everyones attention drifted there. In the distance Zuko noticed the Sea Raven flags that symbolized the Southern Raiders waving in the light breeze.

From out of the ship, the soldiers exited in an orderly fashion. Leading the Raid was the General, Zuko couldn't place his name. Than at his side he saw the Commander…Zhao, of whom Zuko despised _almost_ as much as his father. He was just so arrogant and cocky, and Zuko thought that Zhao desired more than just moving up in their military…

They made their way down they bridge and appeared in front of his father horizontally, again orderly and precise awaiting for his commentary.

"Prince Ozai." They spoke in unsion as they bowed deeply, His father nodded in response.

"Were you successful in your mission?" Ozai said to them, and the commander spoke up a little too quickly, "Yes, Prince Ozai, and moreover." Zuko rolled his eyes and snorted to himself.

"Moreover? Interesting, was there more than one? I was lead to believe only one was left in our Southern most neighbor?" Ozai questioned. The General looked down, and Zhao spoke up, "We believe so… you see we captured the last water bender, but we believe that her daughter… might be one also, not wanting to leave her there for chance we took her with us." He said to him avoiding eye contact, not entirely sure how his reaction would be.

Ozai was quiet for a second in thought, "Well! Than that's wonderful news! A two for one package. Bring them out!" he said to the men whose faces lit up in surprise. Zuko saw commander Zhao smirk at the general who looked at him in even more annoyance than Zuko was.

"Bring them out!" Zhao yelled as a few soldiers in the back quickly entered the ship. A few short minutes later they brought out two figures, one being pushed by the soldier, and the other, smaller was being carried. The two people were adorned in thick blue robes under giant strange animal furs, Zuko noticed. Each with bags over their faces, hiding what they looked like. Zuko guessed they were both female by the dresses they wore, maybe one was the others mother...The soldiers led them down the ramp to the bottom of the bridge only a few feet in front of the royal family.

The tall one had a figure very similar to his mothers body; the other was merely a child no bigger than Azula maybe even the same age.

"Take off the coverings." the Prince motioned with his hand, as he stared in interest at the figures. Zhao walked to the older one and hastily unraveled the burlap from her head. Her face came out of it in a flop, hair crazed. Ozai raised his eyebrow and stroked his goatee. Zhao then walked to the small one and did the same thing, the same effect on her. Zuko's eyes opened in curiosity as the exotic creatures faces became known.

They had beautiful blue eyes that squinted at the foriegn burning sun, long curly brown hair that was all out of place. Sweat was beading down their tanned skin in pools in result of the heavy furs and hot Fire Nation sun.

Ozai slowly approached the taller one, who Zuko had now assumed was the little ones mother figuring the striking resemblance.

She stood up straight among her appraisal, her height surprised Zuko; she was almost as tall as his father was. Her face was set with distaste, she didn't even think to move the brown locks that fell in her face. Ozai took his sweet time circling the woman, he made a few comments to himself as he did so.

Everyone besides his father stood awkwardly as the silence of his appraisal went on…and on. Zuko sneaked a peek at his mothers reaction to her husband. She watched him with no emotion…it was almost like she didn't even care.

"Now, now... that is no way to be looking at the Fire Lords son!" His father said as he grabbed her chin examining her face. "You will first bow in respect to me, then address me, and lastly...kiss my hand!" Ozai yelled to the young water-bending woman smirking in the process.

The water bender looked at him with disgust on her pretty face. She Jerked her head to right which quickly made Ozai's hand fall from her face.

"I would rather die." She spat at him, her foreign accent picking up a little. Ozai stood there in shock at what he heard, to say the least he was not use to anybody speaking to him like that…

Zuko felt his own mouth drop in shock, then it began to grow into a smirk; he was starting to like this Water bender, and her spunk. The look on her face was of _such_ utter disgust, Zuko wouldn't have been surprised if her face froze like that. It was something his mother always said to him when he didn't like their meal.

He was still grinning when his eyes drifted to the small water bender. He quickly hid his momentary lapse of smiling with the sternest face he could muster. The look of fear that was plastered on her face was unlike any other a person has given him. Zuko decided that he didn't like the feeling of somebody fearing him like he feared his father. So, in response to this he did something he instantly regretted... he smiled at her.

Well, it wasn't _quite_ the response he was hoping for. The young girl opened her eyes in even more fear, and it only made Zuko feel that much worse. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sharp jab in his ribs. He looked over at his sister in annoyance as she eyed him in warning, "Stop making googily eyes at the peasant girl and watch dad inflict pain on that wench." She whispered as sternly as she could to him.

He rubbed his rib as he looked back foreword, but he couldn't help but sneak a few peeks at her from the corner of his eye.

Zuko eyed his father who still stood there in shock at what the woman said. He was not very prepared for what was about to happen.

Ozai snickered, then he chuckled, and now it was full blown laughter. Zuko couldn't control his shock, his mouth hung wide open, as he watched his father. He had never seen his father laugh until now.

The water bender looked surprised at his response. She eyed him with curiosity as he continued to laugh. Azula began to laugh along with him, than the soldiers caught on and began to laugh; even the small water bender had a little grin on her small face, but he didn't think she understood. Zuko looked up to his mother to see her face was still set in stone. So Zuko copied her emotionless face.

"She…She said she'd rather, _die_!" The Prince snorted, laughing in the middle of his sentence. Everyone around them was now laughing in hysterics for their Prince. But as Zuko thought about the situation, it really wasn't that funny, it sort of made no sense.

Ozai was still laughing along with everyone else as the water bender crossed her arms and pouted her face. Then… two seconds was all that it took for it to happen. Ozai stopped laughing completely, a look of a pure killer fell upon his face. Zuko watched in horror as his fathers fist lit on fire and connected to the Water Benders cheek, he had no mercy. The woman shouted out in pain as she fell to the floor beneath him. She struggled, legs kicking as she held onto her burned flesh. After just a second all her movements stilled as she passed out from the pain.

"That could be arranged you insolent little bitch." Ozai scream at the unconscious water bender, his eyes ablaze. He turned around swiftly and began to pace around his soldiers.

Zuko yelped in fear as he buried his face in his mothers robe. When he heard the scream of the Water benders daughter he sneaked a glance at what was happening. The young girl ran to her fallen mother, and landed on her knees before her. She shook her shoulders and wept.

"Mom! Mommy!" She yelled tears streaming down her face. She gently picked up her mothers head and rested her on her knees. She looked around frantically for something, but she couldn't find what she needed.

Zuko wanted to go and help, or do something for the girl, but he couldn't move from his place. What if this happed to his own mother? Wouldn't he want someone to help him? But, all he could do was sit there and pray it was over fast.

Then he felt the refuge of his mother step foreword with steady demands, "Take the Water benders to the Healing quarters." He heard his mother say as she stepped foreword pointing for the soldiers to do so.

This is why he admired his mother, she wasn't afraid to stand up to his father, and for what is right Zuko thought. He watched as his father looked to his mom in anger, "Ursa, what are you doing!" he yelled to his wife, walking up to her and grabbing her forearm.

She was gentle when she responded, "What you owe me, my love." She answered, softly touching his face, looking back at the soldiers sternly for their help. One soldier picked the fallen Water bender up and began to walk toward the healing quarters. Ursa made her way over to the little one, bending down in front of her. She smiled warmly at her.

"They are in your hands Ursa. Until I have a need for them." Ozai sneered as he began his walk back to the palace. Azula looked up and began to sprint off after him. Slowly the soldiers began to dispense to where they needed to be. Soon it was only Zuko, his mother, and the Water benders left at the boat docks.

Zuko watched as his mother walked over to the small child. He debated whether or not to sprint off with Azula to follow their father, but when he looked to his mother who was so kind, and caring he knew he would pick her. He walked hesitantly to his mother and the young girl, listening closely to the motherly way she talked to her.

"Dear child, what is your name?" she asked the small girl. The girl looked absolutely terrified, no words were coming out of her quivering lip. Sweat was beading down her face, mixing in with her tears. She had these hair loopies that began at her forehead than continued to the bun at the base of her neck. Zuko came to the conclusion that she as no older than six or seven.

The young girl did not respond, she just sat on her knees in the place her mother once lay. Ursa understood her fright, and spoke first to make her more comfortable.

"My name is Princess Ursa, and this is my son…Prince Zuko." She said grabbing onto Zuko's shoulders presenting him to her. The young girl just shuffled back in fright, blue eyes opened in fear.

Ursa bowed deeply to her, and nudged Zuko on the shoulder to do the same. He looked at his mom in surprise and irritation. He was still a crowned prince fourth in line, and this young girl was still a Water tribe peasant, even if he was suppose to show kindness she wasn't royalty….

"Mom come on." He whispered to her, the young girl just sat there eyebrows knit in confusion. His mother looked at him sternly, "No one is better than the other Zuko, we are all human and we need to treat others they we want to be treated, always. Remember that son." She said to him. He frowned and nodded, she never gave up a moment to teach him a life lesson.

"Hello... I'm Prince Zuko, fourth Prince of the Fire Kingdom, it is my pleasure to meet you." He said in irritation to the young girl, bowing then gently picking up her small cold hand, kissing it right on the little knuckles as quick as he could, as was tradition. Zuko was surprised to see her look up at him, no longer crying. There was a look of utter confusion on her face as she looked at Zuko and his mother.

"My name…" She whispered, barely audible, "My name is Katara…Chief Hakoda's daughter, Last Water bender." She said to them in a bow, trying to mimic Zuko as best as she could.

Ursa kneeled there in thought at what her words meant, "What a beautiful name Katara. Can you tell me what your mothers name is?" Ursa said to the young girl. Katara looked up to the beautiful lady, her long black hair flowed in the breeze, her golden eyes were so much different than the men's were, with long black robes outlined in red, one single flame hair piece in a bun on her head, Katara observed.

"Mommy, is Kya, First lady of our tribe." Katara said to the woman also trying to make it sound fancy.

Ursa nodded at her words, "And, she also is a Water bender child?" she questioned. Katara looked at the two figures and felt her stomach drop. Her mother was not a water bender... she was the only one, if she lied would they notice? She had to protect her mother, if she told them she wasn't they will surly kill her.

"Yes…" Katara said dropping her eyes, her voice going shaky. Ursa smiled lightly at the way her long brown eyelashes fanned her now red cheeks.

"Young Water bender, it is very important for you to tell me the truth, or else I cannot protect her; please Katara again, is your mother also a Water bender?" Ursa asked sternly, taking hold of Katara's quivering small hands.

Katara began to cry a little and Zuko felt a pang in his chest as she shook. Then Katara finally shook her head no.

"I see...she was trying to protect you." Ursa stated it wasn't even a question. Any mother would, herself included. If it came down to it she would sacrifice herself in an instant.

Little Katara nodded again and began to sniffle.

Ursa stood then, "Come child." She said, picking her up in her arms. Katara rested her small head on the foreign ladies shoulder, sniffling as they made their way back down the path to the palace.

* * *

 **A/N:** So you'll soon see Katara's bending, and in this story I'm making her a little more advanced in her Water bending and healing. I think that Katara showed her greatest water bending in hard times. She's going to be going through a lot of hard times and she is going to need her bending. That so, I'm making her a little more advanced. Thank you for reading!:) Reviews/Feedback/Advice is greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thank you for reading FOD! Here is Chapter three:) Chapters are getting longer so its getting harder to edit:( Though I have good news, i already have the first 1-12 chapters done, and planned I just need to fix a couple things. I'll try and update every other day if I can. I'm at the beach right now, so I'll try an update as fast as I can! Reviews/Feedback/Advice is greatly appreciated, and helps me write faster!

 **Warnings:** Rated M for: Character death, Violence, Language, Eventual sexual themes, slavery. More to come if needed!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ATLA, no profit is made by this story. The ATLA universe and characters belong to Mike and Bryan. Quotes/Song lyrics belong to their respective writers.

* * *

 _"The world isn't sunshine and_ _rainbows. It'll beat you down if you let it, and nothing hit's harder than life."-Rocky Balboa_

* * *

As Katara rested her head on the beautiful ladies shoulder, she found herself watching the boy…Zuko.

These people were foul. Every single one of them with there venomous golden eyes and pale skin. Katara had noticed in all the haste that the small girl had eyes just as bad as the men…all of the soldiers, the man who took her from her home. Not kind. And Katara couldn't even bare to think about that man…The big one who hurt her mother. Even thinking about him made her tense up in fear.

Then there was this woman…and this boy. They were't like the others. And their eyes…they weren't scary, they were light like the sun. They were kind.

They were all so similar, but so drastically different. When she thought of the soldiers, the scary man and his daughter she shuddered in fear. But when she thought of this woman's and her son she wasn't quite as scared. But they were still strangers, and she still had to keep her guard up, Katara decided.

Katara watched the boy with wonder in her eyes. He was unlike any boy in her tribe. He walked with his back straight, hands behind his back. He had pale skin, and ebony hair tied in a high wolfs tail. His jaw was set and he looked like he walked with a purpose, Katara thought. He reminded her of her brother, Sokka when he did something exciting that he wanted to show their father.

Katara was still watching him when his soft golden eyes drifted up at her. When they locked eyes Zuko blushed fiercely, quickly averting his eyes. Katara was not afraid of staring at him, he was kind to her so far. She smiled when he looked back at her from the tips of his eyes. She was smiling at him? Zuko thought to himself with another blush, he smirked at her. Now it was her turn to look down with red cheek, avoiding eye contact the rest of the way.

They walked along the path in silence as Katara found herself looking at the surroundings of the emphasis Fire nation. It certainty wasn't at all like her own home. There was no snow to be seen anywhere, the air was hot and humid, but did have a soft breeze. She could smell the many new assortments of flowers that grew in all the gardens they walked through to get to the palace doors.

As they made their way to the entrance of the palace, its size shocked Katara. The roof had to be taller than any iceberg she's ever seen. There were fire designs on every wall, great furniture, and expensive vases, and the place had a distinct smell of incense. They came to a hallway that led to who knows where, that portrayed two great banners that hung from the ceiling to the floor. It was the biggest painting Katara had ever seen, so many vibrant colors that would never appear at her home.

She shared at the paintings, and viewed that they were two older men. One man had long white hair, and a thick white beard. He wore the Fire lord symbol in his hair, behind him was a red dragon encircling him. Underneath the picture was writing. It was in Fire Nation tongue, for which Katara could not understand.

"Who are they?" Katara asked hesitantly at the kind lady. Ursa stopped and looked at the figures, dropping Katara to her feet so she could take a closer look. The small girl walked up to the painting and rested her tiny hand on the red dragon.

"They are the most current Fire lords… Fire Lord Sozin." Ursa said pointing to the one that she had been looking at, "And Fire Lord Azulan, our current Fire lord." Ursa said, "Than down that hall are the pictures of the hundreds more."

Katara knit her eyebrows in concentration…that must mean that these men were Zuko's grandfather and great grandfather. She turned toward the boy, who stood there staring at his ancestors in concentration.

When she had her share of looking at the men they continued on down the hallways, hand in hand with the Lady Ursa. Katara noticed their surroundings get less and less flashy and expensive. Soon it was kitchens, laundry rooms, and ugly bunk bedded bedrooms. Katara realized this must be where their slaves slept. Then a horrible realization hit her…she was now a slave and this is where she will live. Katara frowned.

Ursa and Zuko took stopped in front of a room where all sorts of strange smells came through it. When they walked into the room, beds were laid out along both walls, each had a set of scary tools on a dresser along with assortments of herbs.

"This is the healers room," Ursa said to Katara motioning to the place. Katara stood close to Zuko who stole a quick glance at her worried face, then quickly looked away avoiding eye contact for fear of blushing. Zuko shook his head…blushing?

Katara caught his glance at her, and decided she would just ignore him. Boys had cooties anyways…or that's what her daddy always told her. Especially Fire Nation boys…

Katara looked around at all the things. This was the healing room? More like an armory! There was no water bins? No elders with seaweed wrap and hot stones? Then Katara remembered she was in the fire nation now. Now Gran Gran wasn't here to heal the sick. This way of healing was so foreign to her, was there a special kind of way she didn't understand? Well, none of it was better than Water Bending healing she concluded.

Then a sudden thought hit her mind…this is the place where they brought their sick… her mother! Katara frantically looked around the long strange room and spotted her mom on one of the back beds.

Katara ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to the sleeping form of her mother. She lay on the twin sized bed in a long shaggy red robe. Her thick brown hair was braided back in one single braid, looking as if it was freshly washed. Katara noticed her mother smelled like something sweet that she couldn't place. It must be some kind of flower.. but also with a hint of some odd herb.

Katara winced when she studied the white bandage that wrapped around the left side of her face, and down to her shoulder. That must be were the odd smell was coming from since she could see some green substance coming out of it. Katara pouted in disgust.

Ursa and Zuko finally made their way to where Katara stood over her injured mother who lay motionless.

Ursa spoke to the healer that walked around the room for a moment, then walked back to the small Water bender who stroked her mothers arm in soothing circles.

"It seems like your mother was very badly burned on the bottom of her cheek then up to her ear and down her neck. These bandages will help prevent infection and heal her as best as it can." Ursa said to Katara, trying to hide the doubt that surfaced in her mind. She had witnessed bad burns like this before, and almost always it left a nasty scar.

"No, no green sticky stuff!" Katara yelled as she reached to peel away the bandages. This is not how it was suppose to be, and she could heal her mother better than anyone else.

Ursa grabbed the small girls hand lightly, "Katara, if she doesn't have this medicine she wont heal sweetheart." she said to her as kind as she could with getting her point across. Ursa gently began to wrap Kya back up when Katara yelled in protest,

"No Lady Ursa! I am healer." Katara said while pointing to her chest, urging her to believe her. Zuko and Ursa both looked at her in confusion and curiosity.

Ursa lifted her hands away from the woman to let the small Water Bender do her thing. Zuko leaned around his mother to try and get a better look by grabbing onto her skirts.

Katara asked the Fire nation healer to bring her a bucket of water with a rag. The nurse sprinted off and soon arrived back with the supplies Katara asked for. Zuko and Ursa decided to take a seat on the bed across from Kya's to watch the young girl do her birth talent.

Katara unwrapped the bandages that surrounded her mother and felt her breath hitch at the sight of the wound. It was so disgusting Katara had to look away for fear of loosing her stomach. As the smell of herbs and charred flesh lifted up she held her nose in disgust. Her face and neck were covered in pockets of puss, and was a painful red and black color. She couldn't believe she was looking at her mother…this woman just looked like a burnt shell of what she once was. Katara had to take a deep breath in and mentally prepare herself for what she needed to do.

She only remembered doing this once before. Around last summer Sokka and her were fishing. While her older brother was baiting his hook behind her, Katara wound back in preparation to cast her line into the ocean. She was so excited it was her first time fishing with him and Katara yearned to impress him with her skills. Though things took a wrong turn when she pulled foreword hard on her pole and heard a shout behind her.

Katara soon realized she hooked her brother right in the eyebrow. She had to use her healing then for the first time in a major wound, and if not for her quick work on the broken flesh it would have surely scarred. Katara smiled at the memory and was ready to preform the task at hand. She lifted her arms and put her hands over the bucket and concentrated hard on her element. She dipped her hands in to the water as her face began to turn red with effort. Soon she felt the water enclose around her small hands, molding and mending to its curves.

Ursa and Zuko watched with eyes wide open when they witnessed the small girl... no more than seven years old, bend the glowing blue water out of the bucket and onto her injured mother. Zuko couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen someone bend another element except his own…and it was truly mesmerizing how miraculous this Water Bending was.

Katara moved her glowing hands around the burnt flesh. She couldn't help but begin to feel tears swell in her eyes when she understood how badly the burns truly were. They were so deep, almost to the bone she felt. Katara lifted her fingers up and down in a movement similar to a swimming spider beetle to feel the extent of the broken flesh.

"You can do it Katara." Zuko heard himself say to the struggling girl, surprising himself. He looked over to his mother who gave him a encouraging, approving smile.

Katara turned to the bucket and dropped the dirty water back in, then replacing it with new water. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to remember everything that her Gran Gran showed her in the water bending scrolls they still had. She placed her glowing hands back on her mother and concentrated.

She thought about the pull of the moon and ocean tides. Katara thought of the love she held for her mother, the thought of her beautiful face smiling and laughing again urged her on.

Katara spread her fingers and pulled up, she watched the water respond by meeting her movement. She guided it over to her unconscious mother as she felt the flesh in her skin begin to knit back together. She felt the infection seep from the bloodstream as it made way for the new blood to rush to the surface of the wound, scarring over. Katara loved the healing ability, for she could feel the bodies natural healing in full detail, only sped up by a thousand.

Ursa and Zuko watched in utter amazement as the water glowed a even brighter blue. It was like magic, Zuko thought. He smiled as he began to realize the difference in the wounded woman.

Katara thought about everything she loved of her home; her family, the seals that roamed the village, the food that she loved, everything and anything that made her happy increased the healing process. She kept on thinking of these things until she couldn't feel the tug in her bending that felt something broken.

Katara slowly opened her heavy eyelids, removing the no longer glowing water away from her mother. She deposited the dirty water back into the bucket and looked back to her mother below her. Her oozing burns were nothing more than inch long white scars that ran from her eyebrow, to her chin then to her shoulder. It reminded Katara a lot of armadillo snake skin. She frowned that she couldn't prevent the scars, but all infection was gone. And she could only see the scars if she looked closely.

Katara looked up hesitently to Ursa and Zuko to see tears in the woman's eyes, and Zuko's face was in awe at her skills.

Katara smiled, "I did…" she got out before a sudden wave of dizziness washed upon her. The young girls eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out in total and utter exhaustion. Ursa quickly leaned foreword to catch the small girl in her arms.

She gave a short chuckle understanding the girls pain. She wrapped the girl in her arms as he laid on Ursa's chest. She stood up to her awaiting son and spoke, "Come Zuko you will help."

Zuko looked confused at to his mother wanted him to do when the young girl was asleep, but he followed his mother anyways, always wanting to help her whenever he could.

They slowly walked out of the healing room, and out into the hallway. When they made there way to the slaves bedchamber Ursa and Zuko entered an empty room with two sets of bunk beds.

Ursa placed the small Katara on the bottom bunk and pulled a lone chair in front of the bed.

"Zuko go to the bathing room and get me a bucket of water, and a rag please." Ursa asked her son who did what he was told, he sprinted from his spot and out toward the bathing room. Only being nine years old he didn't mind being told what to do just yet.

Ursa sat down on the chair as she waited for her son. She crossed her hands in her lap with a sigh. She was too young for this burden, Ursa thought as she looked upon the exhausted girl. Katara's face was scrunched up even in her deep sleep. Her curly thick brown hair was plastered to her forehead from all her exertion in the past half hour. Ursa shook her head in sadness.

She scooted closer and bent down on her knees. It was too unfair, her husbands ways were too crazy…it was sadistic. She stroked the young girls forehead gently, moving aside the damp hair.

"I'm so sorry little one." Ursa said as she began to feel her tears brim in her eyes, "Things like this shouldn't happen to good people. I promise you little one…I will make this easier on you some how." she said with a soft smile.

Ursa began to take off her heavy furs that was making the young girl sweat buckets. Her first layer was a giant polar bear wolf parka, that Ursa assumed was for the harsh winter storms.

Zuko stood at the end of the bed and watched as his mother started to undo the clothing of the little girl.

Ursa looked up from her work to see her son standing, struggling with a heavy bucket of water. Zuko felt his cheeks becoming warm as he realized what his mother was doing. He turned his head for fear of her noticing.

"Come in son, bring the bucket to me." Ursa urged with a wave of her hand. Zuko looked at his mother with raised eyebrows and a flush of his cheeks. Her mother gave him a stern look and he did what he was told, beside his embarrassment.

"I'm expecting you to be mature and gentlemen toward this young lady Zuko. You are no longer a child, and this little girl needs our help." Ursa said. Zuko looked at her in sadness, "She is the product of what this war your father continues to be apart of destroys." Zuko's mother said to him as he nodded in understanding while taking a deep breath.

Ursa began to untie one of the two big leather boots on the child, as Zuko did the other. They must have been made out of some kind of animal from there home, for Ursa did not recognize it.

Man she had small feet, Zuko thought as he tugged at the tight shoe. His mother moved to remove the fur scarf that had been tucked around her neck, exposing all the hidden sweat from the sun. Zuko began to remove the thick fur socks that seemed to be glued to her feet one by one. Zuko watched his mother untie the blue rope around her waist that held up her under dress, and quickly peeled it away from her body. The girl didn't even move a muscle…she was out.

Katara was only left in a cotton white t shirt, and thick blue pants. Ursa began to remove the shirt gently, soon exposing her flat bare chest. Zuko felt his cheeks warm as he looked at the bare chested girl.

Even though she looked no different from a boy, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed for her. Zuko looked away in respect as his mother went to untie her thick fur pants. Underneath them were what looked like regular thin blue pants, and his mother easily got those off also. All that was left on the little child was her tiny white binding that hid her most secret parts. Zuko couldn't handle his shaking hands and beating heart as his mother looked toward him.

"We'll save that for last." Ursa said when she noticed her sons shuffling figure. Zuko sighed his thanks to his mother before he died of awkwardness.

He nodded his thank you. Ursa bent down into the water bucket and swooshed the sponge into the water. She ringed it out then began to wash her legs with the water.

"You can start on her face." His mother told him. Zuko nodded his head and moved from his spot at her feet to the little ones face. Gently took the rag and dipped it into the cold water. He twirled the cloth and let it soak up the water. His eyes scrunched up in thought. This was to cold to put on her…he'll just heat it up. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on his core heat. Soon the water temperature began to rise and he decided that this was a good temperature for her.

Zuko raised the rag from the bucket and wrung the water out. He leaned over and began to wash her face, moving the rag along her forehead then up to her hairline and down her neck. Zuko's mind began to wonder. She looked like she had already been so much at such a young age. It was horrible the things that some people can do. Especially his father…as much as he yearned for his acceptance, he wasn't sure if he wanted it all that much if that meant he would have to hurt innocent people.

He looked back down at the small girl and shook his head in pain. She reminded him of the innocent turtle ducks, before his sister through bread at them.

Ursa watched her son carefully bathe the little water tribe girl. She smiled lightly at the way he carefully stoked her as if petting a baby polar bear dog. Just then, Ursa had a sudden thought that would change all that she thought would happen in the future.

She knew now what she had to do to assure the happiness of her son. She knew now what she had to do to protect her Nation for years to come. She just prayed to Agni that it would work.

She already noticed the way Zuko looked at the small child with only knowing her for a couple hours. Her mind began to race maybe…just maybe these children will grow up, maybe to become close friends, but... maybe to be more? And if this kind, caring little girl was to _marry_ her son… and then bestow Zuko with kind, caring children then the line of Fire Lords will be good. There will be no more pain no more war. It will always be a fight between good and evil in this family.

She had this feeling…this horrible feeling that something and was about to happen. She knew she will not be able to stop whatever is going to come, so ensuring the fate of her child is all she could do. Ursa knew that what is to come will cause total destruction of all the nations, but if _her_ child was kind, and one day put on the throne she knew balance balance will restore to the world.

She nodded her head to herself, yes she will find a way. But first she needed to go take care of a few things.

"Zuko I am going to go find new clothes for the girl, stay with her and finish her bath." she said to her son. He nodded in response and watched as she left the room.

Zuko turned back to the little girl who lay bare beneath him. He clenched the rag tight and leaned into her ear and whispered, "I promise you Katara. I'll protect you with my life from the things that might harm you, to the best of my ability." He promised. He would never forget this promise, he swore it to himself. He lifted up her little hair loop and softly tucked it behind her ear.

* * *

As Ursa made her way down the servant's halls she began to hear something in the distance. Was it screaming…? As she got closer to the healers room the screaming became more pronounced. Ursa hurried her steps, then found herself running to the room where the screams came from.

"Where is my child! Katara! Katara!" Ursa heard what must be a now awaken Kya. Ursa ran down the hall as fast as she could, when she got there she hurried into the room, to see two healers trying to hold the strong flaring arms of he Water Tribe woman.

Kya then caught sight of the woman she last remembered being at the arm of that horrible man, "You! You royal scum, what did you do to my baby?" she spat as she continued to be restrained.

Ursa held her arms out in peace, "Please Kya…you need to calm down. You will hurt yourself." Ursa said to the woman. Kya narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the woman's words. Why did she care? No Fire Nation person should care about what happens to a _lowly peasant._

Kya stopped her tears and stood up straight, "Where is my _child_?" she seethed. Ursa sat down on the bed across from the woman to show her she meant no harm. The healers that held Kya by her arms reluctantly let her go, and she sat on the bed she awoke on.

"My son and I have been taking care of her, she is asleep around the corner." Ursa said as she visibly saw Kya relax. She eyed the royal warily through her musings, "You went through quite a burn... but your daughter healed you." Ursa said to Kya. Kya's eyes opened wide in shock, as she began to understand what the woman was saying.

Ursa leaned over to the tool box by the healers bed to find a mirror. She handed it to the Water Tribe woman who took it hesitantly. Kya raised the glass to her face and looked at her reflection in shock. She looked intently into the mirror, softly touching the white burn marks along her face, she clinched her jaw tight.

"Not as bad as I was excepting. I'll live" Kya said setting the mirror down on the bed. Ursa nodded in understanding...she was a very strong woman. That they had in common.

"Kya…I'm making you and your daughter two of my ladies in waiting. That is when you are feeling better." Ursa said to her. Kya looked surprised, "We are no slave." She hissed at her. Ursa smiled a bit and looked down at her feet.

"No, No certainly not, but in the eyes of everyone in the palace you are, and this is the easiest way I can keep you both be safe." Ursa said. "And…This will move you up in class expediently." Ursa added.

"What do you mean?" Kya asked her, looking down at herself beginning to realize she had new clothes on.

Ursa coughed and looked away, "Well... if you do not become my ladies, I fear my husband will surely take you, have his way with you, and God forbid soon to your innocent daughter." Ursa shook her head in disgust. "This way he can't without it being looked down upon." She added.

Kya's eyes opened wide, lip curling in anger, "Not as long as I'm alive he won't." She said, just thinking about that happening to her daughter made her blood boil. Herself she could handle, but her Katara…?

Ursa nodded in understanding, she hesitantly took the Water Tribe woman's hands, she eyed her warily but allowed it, "And not as long as I am alive either, or my Nations princess…which i fear might not be long." Ursa said looking down, "What?" Kya asked her in confusion.

Ursa swallowed her nerves, "Kya, I'm afraid that my husband is planning something. I'm not sure what yet, but i know he is wanting to take his brothers place as the next Fire Lord. He might ask me to do something horrible, he has before..." Ursa said feeling the tears come to her eyes,

"I'm going to save my children's life. But I know it will cause destruction among all nations. I am doing this because I know in my heart my son is a good. He will one day rise and become Fire lord and restore balance." Ursa said to her in a tone that demanded she was right.

Ursa then looked at her with pleading eyes, "And there is one thing that I ask of you." Ursa said to Kya who nodded for her to keep going.

"Your daughter...I've looked into her heart and she is good, virtuous." Kya smiled at her compliments, "I need you to do everything in your power to help me get our children together. To fall in love...I've thought of this, and if the line of Fire lords continues with our grandsons family's, then the world will become good." Ursa said to Kya squeezing her hand. She truly believed this. Her father was a good man, and her grandfather…was the Avatar! She knew that if they excluded her husbands evil her son's children will be kind and wise.

Ursa's eyes then became down cast, "And I also ask you this, if i were to die…my children will need a mother, so I beg of you…will you watch them?" Ursa pleaded as she felt one lone tear slide down her porcelain cheek, still squeezing hard onto Kya's hands.

Kya looked at the royal woman in understanding. Through her speech Kya began to evaluate this woman. She came to the conclusion that she was good, and trustworthy. She had helped her daughter, and herself without even knowing them. She knew she was indebted to the woman…Ursa was it? So she would do whatever it is she asked.

"Of course I will princess, I'd want the same for my children." Kya said, her gentleness coming through. Ursa smiled as more tears came down her cheeks.

"Thank you so much. You'll surely know it when I'm gone, but for now you are to be on my service, so I can help keep you as far away from my husband as possible." Ursa said standing up, letting go of the Water Tribe woman's hands in the process.

Ursa turned to a healer on her left, "Escort Lady Kya to my chambers please, I will be there soon with her child." Kya turned toward her eyes open in questions at the mention of her daughter.

"Katara is okay?" Kya asked the royal as they made there way out of the healing room and into the hallway. Ursa smiled at the mention of the strong young girl,

"She is doing fine, just resting." Said Ursa who stopped there walk, "This is were we part ways, I'll see you soon Kya." She said, giving a small bow which Kya returned.

* * *

Ursa walked down the halls once again, now where to find the perfect clothes for the young Katara. She must have entered about a thousand rooms before she finally came across one that held clothes small enough for Katara.

She looked through the dresser of what used to be one of Azulon's wifes hand maids, and found what she was looking for. A small red dress with a wrap around black cardigan, it suited her class perfectly until Ursa could have her and the girls mothers clothes made. She looked again through the adjacent closet finding little red shoes that looked about her size.

Ursa shuffled through what used to be a jewelry box and took a few hairpieces and one necklace for the small girl. Ursa's thoughts clouded over when she saw something inside of the jewelry box.

A awful taste came to her mouth when she picked up the golden band. She sighed, this golden arm band when worn signified a slave of the Fire Nation. Ursa looked at the way it glinted in the sunlight drifting into the room. It was made out of pure gold, so when a slave ever became free again it had its first sell, to earn money. She looked back down and saw another. She picked up the second one also.

She decided to take them with her, but she promised herself the two Water tribe girls will not have to wear it for long. When she was satisfied with her findings, Ursa made her way back down the hall way to the slave room where Katara lay sleeping. Ursa raised in eyebrow in surprise when she noticed Zuko sitting over her, almost as if he was protecting his favorite toy dragon.

"Zuko? Is she all clean?" Ursa asked him as she walked closer to him. Zuko looked up in surprise when she spoke. Ursa smiled when she began to smell a hint of jasmine.

"Well... she no longer needed to be washed... and I didn't want to lay here watching her the entire time, so I looked around in the bathroom and found a jasmine body wash…I thought it smelled nice and I started to wash her with that, then I brought a bucket of water back and washed her hair, and man mom it took a _long_ time! I don't know how you do it!" Zuko said with one big breath, almost as if he was afraid he did something wrong.

Ursa began to laugh at his nerves, "My kind boy, I'm sure she would appreciate it my love." She said leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead. Zuko grinned at his mothers response.

"Now, help me dress her." Ursa said to her son. Zuko raised his eyebrows, standing up and held out his hands for a piece of clothing.

Ursa handed her son the red dress, and shifted Katara into a sitting position while Zuko began to put the pretty red dress over her head. After the red dress, they put on the black cardigan. Ursa gently laid her back on the bed and they both strapped on the little red shoes.

Ursa looked over at her sons content face with helping the small child, "Zuko... will you put on her slave band for me." Ursa said to him, waiting to see his reaction.

Zuko looked up in surprise, he stared at her for a moment, "Aren't we equal? That is what you said Mother?" Zuko asked in confusion.

Ursa smiled sadly at her son and placed her hand beneath his chin, "Yes my boy every one is equal, and you will treat her like you would any proper lady, but it is the rules." She said with a scowl.

He nodded in understanding, and took the golden band putting it high on her upper left arm.

"Now we will take her to my you will go and get ready for bed young man!" Ursa said poking his nose, which earned her an annoyed scowl.

Ursa leaned down and picked the child up. She laid her head on her shoulder once more, and made her way outside of the room and down the hall. As they walked the young girls wet hair hit her neck, but she didn't mind. She was nice and clean. Soon when they arrived in the royal bed chambers, she stopped and looked down at her son. Zuko looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you for your help today my son. You have great kindness." Ursa said as she leant down and kissed his white cheek.

Zuko smiled at the beautiful woman who was his mother, "Goodnight Mother." he said to her, then turning to run back to his room across the way.

After her son was out of her sight, Ursa turned back to the entrance of the Fire Lady bed chamber. She quietly walked into the room to see Kya sitting nervously on her bed.

The Water Tribe woman quickly jumped to her feet as she noticed her young child in the woman's arms. She ran to Ursa and quickly took her daughter from her arms.

"Oh Katara… my sweet daughter." she said as she sat down on Ursa's bed. She rocked Katara back and forth in her arms like she did when she was a baby, singing a small water tribe song that had been passed on for generations.

Kya had been so distracted by having her daughter back in her arms she had forgot that the Princess was still here until she spoke, "That's very pretty." Ursa said as she walked closer to the woman.

She turned to her closet, and began to look through her closet for clothes that would suit a Lady in waiting for Kya.

"My mother-in-law used to sing it for me when I had bad dreams." Kya said to her, "Her name was Kanna, she is the oldest of our tribe, born in Sozin's reign I figure." She added, "She took me in when I child after my parents died." Kya added, eyebrows knit.

Ursa looked back to the woman with sad eyes, "I'm sorry." she said. Kya nodded her thanks. Ursa decided to change the subject, "Than there's a chance she'd have heard of my grandfather." She smiled sadly.

Kya raised her eyebrows in surprise, she Knew her mother-in-law was from the Northern Tribe, but other than that she had only been to the Water Tribes.

"Oh I doubt that... she didn't really get around much." Kya chuckled, stroking her young daughters face, laying her down and moving the sheet up to her chin…she then faced the royal.

Ursa smiled weakly as she continued to search through the many dresses she had in her closet, "No, no I'm pretty sure she would have knew of him." Ursa said quietly, Kya looked at her again in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She questioned the princess, she didn't know what she was trying to say.

"My grandfather was the Avatar. Avatar Roku." Ursa stated, she paused in her search and waited for Kya's response. Kya's mouth dropped in shock. She didn't say anything for a while as she thought of this. She looked at Ursa with a newfound respect that's for sure.

Kya shook her head, "My goodness...you've sure gotten yourself into a sticky situation." Kya said sadly. Ursa laughed at that, "Now you see why I _know_ my son is good. He has the heart of his grandfather…even if he yearns for his fathers respect." Ursa sad sadly. She then moved to her dresser when nothing in her closet suited her taste in what she thought she needed.

Kya then thought about something that had been troubling her, "What about your daughter... if I may ask?" Kya looked at her feet, hoping she wasn't over stepping. She had noticed the little girl wasn't _quite_ like Ursa and her son.

Ursa smiled sadly at this, this particular topic troubled her a lot, "See...Azula is her father. Not in just the way she looks, but in all ways. She breaths, talks, acts…is him." Ursa said shaking her head, she could feel tears brim in her eyes.

Kya looked down sadly, "See I thought that maybe both my children would be good, but when her first word was Sozin It was my first worry. When my husband heard that he watched her, and my thoughts grew when she would try and kill any animal she found" Ursa said with a shiver. Kya looked up in horror…a small child? She couldn't imagine her own daughter acting like that.

"I'm sorry." Kya told her, she didn't know quite how to respond. Ursa turned around to look at her, "There's no need to be sorry, good or evil isn't something a child is born with, they are innocent, It is this way for many years, until they finally open up to the world they so unfortunately live in." Ursa said turning back to the dresser now, "A child is innocent, pure, until the minds that are corrupted come and pollute their every thoughts." She finished, feeling one of the dresses silk in her fingers.

Kya felt her mouth drop. She was very wise for someone of her…social standing.

"Well said princess. That should be heard by millions." Kya said honestly. Ursa grinned,

"Here. I finally found it!" Ursa said, picking up a dress from the dresser. It was a long black dress that was outlined in red lace flames to the bottom up, with long black sleeves. She stood up and showed it to the Water Tribe woman whose eyes opened in awe,"I'll come to you tomorrow morning to do you and your daughters hair." She added, handing it to the woman.

Kya put her hands up, "I can't except that, it is way to beautiful to be for me…aren't I a _slave_?" Kya asked her turning away in a sneer.

"Yes, but in my eyes you are an equal. I believe that no one is greater than the other. And this dress will signify that you are my lady. No one can hurt you or your child as my lady." Ursa said smiling kindly, also handing her the golden arm band that she had taken. Kya knew exactly what that was...

"But I cannot protect you when I'm dead." Ursa said flatly. Kya looked up and shook her head at that thought.

"Thank you Ursa, my daughter and I are in your debt. I promise that I will protect and care for your children as my own." Kya said with a short bow, "Oh, and I don't want you to worry about how your husband will treat me, I'm tougher than I look," Kya told her standing up and folding the dress. She also quietly put on her slave band.

"Yes, I know you are a strong woman. But my husband is a fowl man." Ursa said looking away many horrible thoughts clouding her mind.

Kya frowned at those words, she then coughed, "We should be on our way to the slave hall now." Kya said turning to her daughter leaning to pick her up.

Ursa stopped her, "No, you'll sleep in my bed tonight, I've been summoned to my husband." Ursa said quietly.

Kya stiffened at that statement. She knew what that had to mean…"Ursa I.." Kya said, she wanted to help…to do something. But what could she do?

"Thank you Kya, but I will be okay. I always am." She said sadly making her way to the door. She looked back only to bow quickly and took off down the hall. Kya sat abruptly on the bed next to her daughter,

"Tui and La protect us." she plead.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you very much for reading! That chapter took so long:( I am finally back from the beach and I got this done now that I had more time to finish it! Reviews/Feedback/Advice is greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! I'm back with the new chapter of FOD! This chapter is a little shorter than the rest because its kind of a filler chapter. Enjoy! Reviews/Feedback/Advice is greatly appreciated!:)

 **Warnings:** Rated M for: Character death, violence, language, slavery, and eventual sexual themes. More warnings to come if needed.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ATLA! All characters belong to Mike and Bryan. All quotes and song lyrics belong to their respective owners.

 **A/N:** Hey guys sorry for the long wait in between updates:( School stared for me and I've been trying to figure out a schedule to fit in my writing. I'm taking many more AP classes and its been tough to find time to write. But never the less, I will continue whenever i get time to update! So stay with me if you can! Love you all! Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Expectation is the root of all heartache." -William Shakespeare_

* * *

Zuko lay wide awake in his bed. It was early to be up, even for him, but he couldn't help it, so many thoughts were flowing through his brain. He could see the first hints of sunlight peeping through his curtains that led to his balcony. It had already been an hour since he had woken. His mind was only occupied with thoughts of what occurred yesterday.

He sighed for the hundredth time. He found himself thinking of the little girl…Katara. She was so little, so innocent…he didn't know what this feeling was inside him… he felt sort of protective over this stranger, which was strange because he never felt this way toward his _own_ sister. He remembered the promise he had made to her. How random of him to do so.

Zuko rubbed his tired eyes and turned over on his side while staring straight ahead. And he will never break a promise.

His mind pondered the possibilities of what would become of the Water Tribe girls...would they be kitchen slaves? Floor maiden's… concubines…? He needed to know what was to happen to them. Would he ever see them again? His mother would know…why again was he thinking so hard about this. He closed his eyes and bit his cheek.

Quickly he sat up in bed, his shaggy black hair fell into his eyes. He always hated long hair, thats why he always kept it up in a high pony tail. But it was because he was 'royalty' that he had to.

He tiredly pushed the thick red covers off him. He crawled to the edge of his bed and hung his feet off before he pushed himself to the ground. His bed could easily fit a grown man, let alone a nine year old.

He walked over to his giant closet and rummaged throughout the many assortments of clothes. He decided on a regular red tunic, with black pants. His usual. Zuko then turned to his mirror, where on his small desk was his royal crown that signified a crowned prince. He tied his long hair into his high tail, and placed the crown on top of it.

Zuko stilled his movements, and stared at his reflection. He raised his eyebrow at what he saw… he couldn't deny that he looked like his mother, as people told him...but he just couldn't help think that in his features there lied his fathers face.

He swallowed hard, "What are you thinking?" he shook his head at himself. Quickly Zuko turned around and began heading to his door to find his mother. He reached to open it, but right as he did...it opened too.

"Zuzu!" Yelled Azula as she bounded through the door. His eyes opened wide in shock as she rudely entered his room. Zuko turned around in irritation at his sibling. He crossed his arms and glared at the girl.

She made her way into his room, looking around at his stuff and laughing to herself. Azula looked over and smirked to him as she continued to explore. She then strolled over to his bed and made her way into it with no invitation. She chuckled a bit whilst shifting her hands behind her head.

"Azula what is it, exactly...that you want?" he asked her. She looked at him with a shocked expression, looking around the room like it was some big secret he should know, "What you don't know yet?" she asked him with short giggles.

He looked as annoyed as he could with her, "No Azula, so please tell me or else I'm leaving to go find mom." Zuko huffed with a roll of his eyes.

Her lips rose in a devilish smile, "That's just the topic I've come to talk about." She said leaning up from her relaxed position on the bed to where her feet hung off the edge. She laid her cheeks in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees.

He looked at her with a blank expression on his face. She just continued to smile at him, then with a quick back roll back onto his bed, she stood up on her hands raising her feet into the air, showing off a fire-bending stance her father had been teaching her.

"Well...word is, dad is planning on killing you!" Azula said gleefully as she rounded her legs and landed back down on her stomach, like talking about her own brothers death just came that naturally. Azula put her chin in her hand again, raising her eyes in a false innocence.

"Azula stop being stupid and get out of my room!" Zuko said, he could feel his anger began to rise. It was one thing to have their father hate him, and he knew that, but to go as far as killing him off! That would be crazy. Even if his father didn't love him…he, he was his heir. He quickly shook that hurtful thought away.

"I'm not kidding Zuzu I heard it with my own ears!" she said smiling maliciously, "Don't you remember? You were there watching it. But then you got scared and ran away." Azula snorted to her brother who only just glared at her.

Zuko turned to his door and began to make his way out, but Azula's voice echoed throughout the room, "After you left, Azulan began to yell at dad," Zuko turned and glared in shock at the words that fell from her mouth, she caught his shocked expression but continued on, "He was mad at dad for being inconsiderate of something that happened to Lu Ten…"

Zuko cut her off then and there, he walked toward her with a heavy pounding heart, "What happened to Lu Ten?" he yelled. Azula glared at him, "Stop interrupting me!" she yelled.

He snarled, "I'm not interrupting, you're the one who came-" he tossed his arms into the air and she yelled loudly, " _Anyways,_ Azulan told dad he needed to kill you now for what he's done.."

"Now who's interrupting…" he muttered under his breath. She stuck her tongue out at him, she huffed, "And the best part was mom! All she did was sit there and look at the floor…well that is all she's good for..." Azula said smiling ear to ear.

Zuko's mouth opened. He shook his head…"Get out! Just get out. I don't want to hear your lies…especially when you talk like that about your own mother." Zuko seethed, strutting as close to her face as he can get, shoving a finger toward his door.

She leaned back and held her hands up in defense, "Don't shoot the messenger Zuko! I'm only telling the truth!" she laughed, turning around on her heel and began to head right back into his room. She picked up a pillow and began to fluff it.

"Get out right now Azula! I mean it!" Zuko yelled at her again. She looked up from her muses and began to walk close to him.

Her face turned serious, "Okay, Okay but when they come in the night to slice your throat…" she smirked with a cutting motion at her throat, "Don't say I didn't warn you!" she winked. Azula whipped around and headed out of his room, whistling a little tune.

He stood there, he could feel his throat begin to burn at the conversation he just had. Zuko took a deep breath to calm himself, wiping the tears that escaped from his cheeks.

Zuko clenched his fists and bit his lip, "Azula always lies. Azula always lies."

* * *

Zuko stood at the door of his mothers bedroom. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to go in or not. Was Azula right? Was there really no one in his family who loved him...? Did they all want him dead? He shook that thought right away, Azula always lied, and he _knew_ his mother loved him.

With that on his mind he opened the door and walked into her bedroom. He looked around at the classy bedroom to find a lump in the covers of her bed. Was she still sleeping? That was strange she was always up before him…but he did wake up really early...

He hesitently walked closer to the lump on the bed. He never really has seen his mother sleeping before…now that he thought about it. His eyebrow raised in curiosity when he saw a foot sticking out from the covers. Her foot looked very dirty…but it wasn't just the bottom of her foot. It was covered in dirt, a whole shade darker. Which confused him because he knew his mom bathed at the royal bath house every night.

"Mom?" he whispered to her, "Are you awake?" he asked her, shaking her softly on the shoulder. He waited for a moment, but there was no response...so he tried again.

He huffed, this wasn't like his mother, "Mom, are you awake now?" he asked again poking her a few times in her side.

There was a loud groan and a shuffle of the sheets, to be thrown over her head. He looked at the movement in surprise, she never groaned... was she sick? He patted her on the shoulder one last time, "Mom, are you awake?" he asked, not letting up on his constant poking.

He heard her groan louder, "Sokka love! Mommy's trying to sleep...go play with your sister!" The woman groaned in a tired voice. Now that was for _sure_ not his mother! He backed away from the figure in fright. This was his mothers room? Oh no… did he accidentally walk into a court ladies room...

Then just as he was turning to leave, a small head popped out from under the covers. Zuko's eyes opened in realization. It was her…the little girl...Katara! His mind began to connect the dots. His mother wasn't asleep…it was the two water tribe foreigners.

Zuko stared at the little face staring up at him with puffy, sleepy eyes. Her curly brown hair fell over her bright sky blue eyes in tangled heaps.

He couldn't help it but chuckle at the sight her. He's never seen his sister look like this before. She was always well groomed and proper at all times, honestly he wouldn't be surprised if not a single hair on her head moved while she slept.

"Good morning Katara" he said bowing low to the bed and then gave her the most cheekiest, arragant smirk he could muster.

He watch as her eyes opened wide, cheeks turning a vibrant red while diving back down under the covers. He walked closer to the bed, she looked so embarrassed, and for some reason that made Zuko feel a little glow inside.

"Mommy, the prince is here." Zuko heard the muffled voice of the little Katara say underneath the covers.

He heard her mother's muffled grunt from under the covers, "What..?" She quickly threw over her covers and laid up in the bed. Zuko laughed at how she had on almost the exact same face her daughter had on.

She looked over at Zuko and snapped into reality, pushing her hair from her face and giving a small bow, "Prince Zuko." She said with a cough. Zuko smiled at her quickness.

"May I ask where my mom is, or is she in there too?" he said smiling peeking down at the covers, but only caught eyes with a still red faced Katara. Kya laughed nervously and shuffled to look as presentable as she could. Katara just kept staring at him, which he noticed.

"She was summoned last night by your Father." Kya said with a yawn. Just as those words came out of her mouth Zuko knew what it meant. He could feel his blood go cold... and his smile dropped from his face.

Kya stared at him, confused by the blank look on his face. Thats when she realized what she said, "Oh Prince please excuse me." She said biting her lip at the thought of what was going on inside his head.

Zuko swallowed hard, "She's not back yet?" he asked in confusion, eyebrows knitting as he looked at the Water Tribe woman.

"Oh... come here child." She said falling down onto her knees, grabbing him by the shoulders and wrapping her arms around his small torso, forgetting for a moment that he was a prince. Zuko looked at the woman who was offering something his own mother rarely gave. He stood there frozen in shock, gently letting up and patting her on the back.

"Come lay down with us while we wait for your mother," Kya said as she let go of Zuko and climbed back up into bed with her daughter. Zuko stood there for a second deciding if a chance to be hugged and comforted was something he wanted to give up. This was un-prince like, but then again to have a chance to let his worries out was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

He was hesitant at first, he clenched his fists and let out a big sigh. He silently slid off his boots and walked over to the bed, jumping under the covers. There he laid his head on his pillow and watched as the the Water Tribe woman wrapped her small daughter into the crook of her body. She rubbed the small girls hair back across her head, Katara's soft blue eyes slowly drooping until they shut.

Kya began to hum the lullaby her own mother used to sing to her, looking over at Zuko who stared back at her with a blank expression. little did he know that this was a normal thing between the mother and daughter. Zuko was mesmerized, how strange it is that this was something…normal to them.

"Your mother will come back any moment child don't worry." Kya said to him, reaching over and stroking his soft left cheek.

As if on cue, he heard someone at the door. Zuko sat up quickly, "Hurry get back under the covers, if it's Azula she'll surely punish you!" he yelled at them. He quickly slid off the bed and stood up straight.

Kya looked at him in surprise, a six year old would punish him? But she did as she was told and grabbed Katara climbed back under the covers. They escaped just in time as the person walked in… his mother.

"Mom!" he said running over to her arms before she even had time to gather what was happening.

"Zuko my baby!" she said to him falling to her knees and wrapping him in a big hug.

Kya silently slid her head over the covers to check if it was safe. When she caught sight of the mother and son embrace she smiled. That smile soon disappeared as she caught sight of the bruise on her neck. She sighed in annoyance.

"Its time to start our day everyone!" she said with fake happiness, standing up and clapping her hands together.

Kya shuffled her tired body out of bed to join the Fire Princess. When Kya left, her daughter turned over to lay in the warmth she left.

Kya followed Ursa over to her closet, as she talked on about what she needed to do to get her all dressed up for the day.

When Zuko went to follow his mother to wherever she is going, he then realized they were talking girl and didn't really want to be there for that. He decided to walk over to the bed and lay down.

He climbed in and moved his hands behind his head stretching out his body. Zuko glanced over to the right of him and saw the little Katara sleeping, her head facing the other way.

Her hair was crazy and shroon along her back, he found himself staring… and he didn't know why. He'd never had this feeling before, like he should be the one...protecting her even _caring_ for her. This was crazy. He didn't understand, it was like talking about one of Azula's little friends, and they were so darn annoying.

His heart began to race as she turned over with a sigh to rest her head on the pillow facing him, staring up at him with big blue eyes sparking in the morning sun.

He smiled at her and she pulled the covers up to hide her little smile. He then grabbed the covers and pulled them up to cover his nose too. Then he made a goofy face, moving the covers back up, than down again to reveal another goofy face. She smiled at him as he did it over and over and over again, she began to laugh and laugh and he laughed because she was laughing.

That was when Zuko realized they had an audience. Kya and Ursa were staring at thier children with a knowing grin on both their faces. Zuko felt his cheeks go hot and quickly covered them up with the covers.

Ursa looked at Kya with a smirk, and Kya shook her head in amusement. Zuko sat still and watched to make sure his mother wasn't watching…then he turned back to Katara and began to play his tricks again. Her face lit up and she began to laugh even more.

"You remind me of my brother, Sokka!" she said as she pushed herself up on the bed to with a grin. He looked at her and smiled slightly. He reminded her of her brother…

He wished he could say something nice in return... like you remind me of my younger sister too. But instead of that being a compliment…. it would really be the biggest insult he could come up with.

"Thanks I guess." He said furrowing his eyebrows. He sat up slowly, and watched her push all of her long hair out of her face.

"What do you guys think?" he heard Kya say as she came out the closet with her new lady's dress on. It fit her perfectly. Her hair was done back in a traditional fire nation style of one bun on top, a few assortments of jewels aligned her arms in rings. The only thing that was different was Kya's blue eyes against the red, and a blue necklace around her neck.

"So pretty mommy!" Katara said to her mother giving a couple claps as her mother spun around in circles. The little Katara slid off the bed and ran to Zuko's mother,

"My turn! My turn!" she scream jumping up and down. Ursa smiled at the child lightly and took her into her closet. She knew she had all these dresses she bought for her own daughter who would never be caught dead wearing one.

She found the perfect little red dress that would look very nice on the small Katara. When she was all dressed she motioned for her to go show her mother.

Katara tip toed out of the closet with her hands behind her back, a little nervous blush on her tanned cheeks. Zuko looked up at her with a wide expression. He thought she looked even more like she came from a high society family. He shook that thought away... because if that were true she would be in the running for a future wife…and girls had cooties.

"Oh you look so beautiful my baby!" Kya exclaimed to her child bending down and giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Come Katara, let me do your hair now." Ursa said to her, touching her shoulder and leading her to a chair.

Zuko slid to the end of the bed to watch his mother preform something that he'd never seen her do before, or a servant for that matter. The hair on a girl has never been all that interesting to Zuko. But that is where he found himself to be wrong.

As Zuko watched his mother fiddle with the foreign hair of the small girl, he found himself intrigued. It was so different from what he was used to…his mother and his sister had pin straight black hair. As did all of the woman here in the Fire nation he thought. But the small girl and her mother had very thick curly brown hair.

"Now we have two beautiful ladies." Ursa said as Katara stood up and spun around laughing this cute little laugh, her hair now matching her mothers.

Zuko stood there staring at her spin around and around. He crossed his arms as a grin played across his face. WHen he looked up to see his mother watching him he looked away from the small girl with a cough.

"Why don't we head down to the pond?" Ursa asked them all. Katara looked at her mother with a pleading expression, Kya smiled down to her.

"I think that sounds like a lovely idea!" Kya said to everyone.

* * *

They walked out of Ursa's chambers and down the hallway. As they walked through the corridors of the palace Katara found herself staring at the assortment of decorations around them. They passed the big paintings of the past fire lords, and Katara stared at them again in awe.

Zuko watched as she stared at his ancestors in awe, little did she know that they really weren't all that great.

They kept on walking and finally made it to the outside pathway that took them all the way to the pond.

Katara let go of her mothers hand and turned to Zuko with excitement,"I'll race you to the pond!" she yelled already beginning to run toward the pond. Zuko looked at her in surprise, usually Azula never asked to play games with him like this…but he forgot that she wasn't his sister.

When Katara realized he wasn't running with her, she turned around with a laugh and motioned for him with her hand. He stared at her and crossed his arms with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Okay...you tell me when." He said to her, coming up beside her and steadying his foot next to hers. He began to formulate a plan on toning it down and letting her win so that she wouldn't feel bad.

"Ready…set…go!" she yelled as she took off running at full speed to the pond. Zuko's eyes opened wide with shock at how fast she really is. When he decided that he stood watching her for too long he took off full speed after her. When he caught up to her he realized they matched each others speed perfectly and it really did surprise him.

She pushed herself as hard as she could go, but in the end Zuko ended up winning.

"I won!" he yelled spinning around to look at her. She stood there with her little arms crosses and pouted, and all Zuko could do was chuckle. But then his laugh began to die down as he realized this wasn't Azula…and winning against Katara was completely different than Azula.

"Oh come on Katara! You said racing?" he said with a short cough. She kept on looking at him with a serious face, arms crossed. But when she stared at his golden eyes she found herself with a small smile.

"There's that smile!" he said quietly, with a short punch to her shoulder. She began to giggle when they turned around to see their mothers walk up to them, engaged in some sort of conversation.

"I brought some bread from the kitchens for the turtle ducks." Ursa said to them. Zuko looked up and smiled at his mom; she knew that, that was his favorite thing to do.

Katara listened to there conversation in interest. She turned and tugged Zuko's sleeve, "What's a turtle duck Zuko?" she whispered to him with innocence.

"I'll show you Katara." He said genuinely. He took the bread from his mother and walked over to the waters edge with Katara. They sat there waiting for the family of ducks that usually passed by to come. Then all of a sudden they heard the little quacks coming along the shore.

Zuko looked over to see Katara's face light up in happiness. She took a piece of bread and threw it into the water watching the ducks all fight over them.

Zuko smiled at how she was having so much fun. He watched her as she crumbled a piece of bread in her palm, and reach far down to the ducks with an outstretched arm. She waited patiently for the turtle duck to swim up and eat it from her hand, a look of total concentration on her face.

Zuko thought of the differences in Azula and her in this moment. If this were Azula, she would be throwing things at the animals not trying to feed them.

She looked up at him with a smile as bright as the sun itself, as the baby Turtle duck ate from her tiny palm, "Did you see that Zuko? It took it right out of my hand!" she yelled laughing even more.

"Pretty cool huh?" he asked her laughing; she nodded as fast as her little head could.

"I'm having the servants bring us a picnic meal out soon for our lunch." Ursa said to the children they looked at each other and smiled.

"Wanna play tag?" Katara asked Zuko who nodded his yes. He smirked at her and fastly hit her shoulder yelling, "Tag your it!" Zuko took off and she began to run around chasing him, as Kya and Ursa sat on the picnic blanket.

"I think the plan is coming around nicely already, don't you agree?" Kya asked Ursa pointing to their young children as they played tag by the pond.

Ursa looked at her and smiled lightly, "I agree, I just wish I could be here to watch them fall in love." Ursa said sadly to her.

Kya looked down, "When do you have to do what you have to do?" She asked Ursa.

Ursa coughed, "Very, very soon." She said tears beginning to brim in her eyes.

Kya hung her head in sadness, "And you absolutely have to, there is no way you can get around it?" she asked her looking for some sort of hope.

Ursa shook her head, "I wish there was." She told her. One tear finally sliding down her white cheek.

* * *

 **A/N:** And theres chapter four! Again sorry for such a long time between updates:( But i'm going to try and keep up regular posts. Also Happy late Halloween!


End file.
